The Twin Blades of Konoha
by jubei zankage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Jubei Himura become the leaf's most feared kenjutsuists naru/hina kurenai/oc haku/saku rated for language and later violence
1. the half demon

HI Jubei here this is my first fic, so don't be mad

I do NOT own Naruto, devil may cry, Rurouni Kenshin, or the idea of Naruto being trained by Dante, that goes to SouryuofHeaven

There will be an oc based off of me

ON WITH THE FIC

"Speech"

_'__Thoughts__'_

**"BIJU/****Demon form/****Inner Sakura"**

Leaf Village 6 years after the kyuubi attack Oct 10

"Get back here demon"

about 20 villagers, and 2 chunin were chasing after a young 6 year old boy with spiky blond hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek, now usually this wouldn't happen but his saviors Kakashi Hatake (who was still at the memorial stone), Might Guy ( who had to do 1000 pushups on his left index finger), and Anko Mitarashi (who was in the land of stone on an assassination mission with Itachi), and Kurenai Yuhhi who usually helps to was finishing grading the tests from earlier that day so poor kid was just running for his dear life.

'Why, why, why do they always do this to me I'm not a demon am I' he turned down an alley "uh oh dead end"

"Heh you're dead now demon brat" said one of the chunin

"HEY I AM NOT A BRAT" said a voice from behind; he wore black pants & shirt with a red trench coat and had a sword on his back "and that kid is just a kid so let him go **OR YOU ALL DIE**" he was now a black demon with horns surging with raw power.

"You idiot" one of the chunin said "he is the kyuubi no kitsune, so we are going to avenge our loved ones"

All of the villagers shouted "YEAH KILL THE DEMON"

"**You foolish humans, he only is a demon VESSEL not a demon itself"**

"Hey we KNOW what we're talking about he IS the kyuubi reborn"

**"Leave him be NOW"** the demon warrior drew his sword

"See he is a servant of the fox"

**"I only serve myself I am the demon slayer Dante"** Dante then was about to attack when 3 ninja appeared out of nowhere

"Naruto-san are you okay" said one; she was wearing bandages and had deep red eyes

"KURENAI-SENSEI" yelled the kid

Dante reverted to his human form still holding his sword, and said "Naruto huh well kid looks the Calvary finally showed up"

A Jounin with his face covered and gravity defying silver hair then put away his Icha Icha paradise and spoke up "well, well what do we have here"

"a group of distasteful people who wish to interfere with Naruto-kun's glorious youth" he had green spandex and "ahh you have caterpillars on you face mister" as Naruto put it.

"NOW FOR YOU BASTARDS" the white haired Jounin said brimming with killer intent

And they ran very far away

Later in the hokage office

"Yo' old guy" yelled a certain demon hunter

"Please show me some respect Dante-san" replied sarutobi before taking a whiff of his pipe

"K sandaime"

"Ah what do you want Dante"

"To take on Naruto as my student"

"What" the aging hokage whispered

"He WILL be my student Sarutobi it's too dangerous not to train him, the members of this village want him dead"

"Yes I know Dante but he is a member of the leaf"

"I DON'T CARE"

"Dante"

"SARUTOBI"

"I was about to tell you when to bring him back for-"

"YOU-"

"Graduation as a ninja"

"K"

"Oh and Dante here are the ninja basics Naruto-san will need to know" The hokage handed Dante a scroll.

Dante and Naruto then left for who knows where

There chap 1 complete

Pairings will be:

Naruto Hinata

Oc Kurenai

Haku Sakura

And maybe others

Also my oc will come in during chap 2

REVIEW OR ELSE

(Hidan readies scythe with snicker)


	2. the godsword

Hello Jubei again,

Here's the second chapter of my fic

I don't own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, or Devil May Cry

MY oc is based off of me DESCRIPTION:

Spiky red hair (Naruto style)

Black pants, white long sleeve shirt with kanji dragon in blood red in middle of chest

And black shinobi sandals and black tattered vest (like Shikaku Nara's)

16 at rookie 9 graduation

After the rookie 9 graduate has anbu sword on back black hilt and sheathe

Son of Kenji Himura, and Keiko Makimachi (Misao's daughter)

3 style kenjutsu master and learned ranged weapons with Ten Ten

NOVEMBER 11, 7 years after kyuubi incident

"Alright class listen up" Kurenai said in a gentle voice

"Hai Sensei" Yelled the whole class

"Today we have a kunai throwing exercise"

"Um sensei" spoke this year's 'obsession of the fan girls' Jubei

"Yes Ju-Ju-chan"

"Can I use a special throwing dagger?"

"Sure, the exercise will begin when we get outside"

During the exercise Jubei slid 2 jet black Hikimi Daggers into each hand, and then suddenly they were in 4 of the major vitals (heart, brain, liver, and throat)

"Um ju-ju YOU SAID SPECIAL NOT ILLEGAL" '_Hikimi daggers where'd he learn to use those'_

"Sorry I didn't know they were illegal Nai-hime" THWAK

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CLLING ME THAT JU-JU-CHAN"

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei "

"Ha Well you need to talk to lord hokage about this" Said Kurenai in a demanding manner

AFTER SCHOOL IN HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Jubei-san what do you want" Said sarutobi

"Is it true that I can't use my Hikimi Daggers?"

"Where did you learn to use Hikimi, Jubei San?"

"From Ten-sensei"

"Well yes they are forbidden, but a shinobi must use all his skills in battle unless they are a threat to him and his comrades"

"Okay, well back to my training Hokage-sama"

Outside the tower

'Well well Hikimi AND the 3 Himura Kenjutsu, we must gain those for the Uchiha' Thought Fugaku as Jubei left the Hokage tower

"Excuse me Jubei-Kun I have an offer for you, marry my niece and join the Uchiha" said the Uchiha head to the young academy student

"No thank you Fugaku-Sama" He replied

"Actually I insist"

"FUGAKU-BAKA IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL KNOW WHY THE HIMURA ARE KNOWN AS THE SWORD GODS OF KONOHAGAKURE" yelled the Himura heir, who then calmly said "and my heart belongs to only one woman, do not continue to think that just because you are the Uchiha head that you are more powerful than one with someone to protect in one way or another"

"Do you know who you're talking to you gaki" enraged at being called a baka, grabbed Jubei by the throat

"Tou-san please release Jubei kun" Said Itachi in a monotone voice

"Itachi watch your tongue"

"JU-JU-CHAN" yelled Kurenai running to Jubei's aid "Fugaku-sama please put my student down now"

The Hokage shunsined onto the scene and with enough killer intent to paralyze Orochimaru "Fugaku" The sandaime spoke with rage "how could you even think of such a thing, place him down this instant OR ELSE"

"Hai hokage Sama" then Fugaku let Jubei to the ground harshly

"Fugaku-baka" Jubei spoke up "NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN" and then walked away to work on his kenjutsu

AT TRANING GROUND #20

"Ah ah this Jutsu is difficult"

"Ju-Ju what are you doing"

"Working on a new Jutsu" said Jubei while sheathing his sword

"What kind of Jutsu Ju-Ju-Chan?" Responded Kurenai

"The Himura Clan's secret kenjutsu: Dance of Nine Dragons"

"Ju-Ju-chan who is this woman you love?"

"Kurenai-Hime you already know who she is"

"Ju I-I we c-can't"

Chapter 2 is done

AUTHORS NOTES

1: Jubei is obsessed with justice

2: Kurenai loves him back but is his sensei

3: you can vote for other pairings

**No yaoi or harems or conflicting the following**

Kurenai/oc

Naruto/Hinata

Sakura/Haku

PLZ review


	3. union of team 7

CHAPTER 3

AN: I was asked about Hikimi so here goes

Hikimi are Knives that look like katana without the curve, and fit between the fingers

(Thanks Akina no Akuma for the good description)

On with chap 3

In the academy months later

"Kurenai-sensei" Shouted an exited Jubei

"Ju-Ju-chan your genin exam is today" Responded Jubei's 'goddess' Kurenai Yuuhi

"Hai Nai-hime what's the test" THWAK "clone Jutsu, AND QUIT CALLING ME NAI HIME"

An hour later

"Class your genin exam is today"

"Hey what do you think it is Kotetsu?" asked one student

"How should I know Izumo" responded his buddy

"Hey Ko-san Izu-san I know what it is" responded Jubei

"What" they both shouted

"It's a sec-ret" he replied

"Ju-Ju-kun, you're first, the test is Bunshin no Jutsu"

That afternoon Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama I brought the graduate list"

"Ah thank you Kurenai-san any suggestions for the teams"

"Izumo and Kotetsu should be teamed together"

"Very well Kurenai-san"

"Also um"

"Yes Kurenai-san"

"I-I w-want to st-still be in c-contact with j-Ju-ju-kun" she stuttered

"Well Kurenai I have an idea, he has requested a new apartment so he will be in the same complex as you are" he said while thinking '_kun_'

**12 YEARS AFTER KYUBI INCEDENT FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL YEAR**

"Dante -sensei I'm finally home" said a 12 year old Naruto wearing baggy black pants and a black shirt with a white trench coat on with the kanji demon killer Namikaze on the back and orange flames on the bottom and the ends of the sleeves

"Hey runt take this sword, it's the rebellion my old man gave it to me" said Dante handing the squirt his heirloom form the legendary savior Sparda

"D-Dante-sensei can I really have it?" asked the wide-eyed half demon

"Sure I have Force Edge after all"

Naruto then snapped his fingers

That instant in Hokage's office

"Yo Old man" asked the suddenly in the room Naruto

"Naruto?" the sandaime asked

"Yup I'm going to school now" and was gone

In class 1 hour later

Iruka was just finished with taking roll and had to introduce a new student

"Okay class we have a new student, he was trained away from the village so he might have some trouble with class"

Naruto was then suddenly in class "Hiya guys"

"Oi Naruto over here" shouted 'dog breath' Kiba Inuzuka

"U-u-u-um h-hello n-n-Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Glad to see I'm recognized" Replied Naruto

**TEAM SELECTION MEETING**

"Ah Kakashi-san isn't here yet, let's just drop his selection" said Jubei

"Ju-kun" asked the red eyed kunoichi "why he's one of the best Jounin in the village"

"What? He's just going to fail them again anyway" he responded

"Good point Jubei" said Koharu (the old farts were curious about the teams) "but we will wait another 15 minutes for Kakashi-san"

16 minutes later at the memorial stone

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Obito-san, Minato-sensei, Rin-hime"

Back at the tower

"Okay Jubei you first" said the hokage

"Uzumaki" he replied

"Very well Jubei" responded the hokage "Jubei Himura will be assigned to team 7"

"YO" said everyone's favorite lazy Jounin

"Kakashi-san" started Asuma "you're too late, so you don't get a team this year"

"K bye" he replied as he disappeared via shunshin no Jutsu

**In the academy with selections**

"Okay before I tell you the teams I have an announcement to make, the rookie of the year is Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka before the swooning of fan girls

**Minutes later**

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha"

"DAMN DAMN why me I just wanted a hot sensei not a fan girl and Sasuke-teme" yelled Naruto

"I hear ya man" replied Kiba

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame"

"Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi"

"Your Jounin seseis will be here in one hour"

**An hour later in class**

"Team eight" asked Kurenai

"YEOW she's HOT" shouted Kiba followed by a grunt by the other Jounin who just walked in

"Forget it Inuzuka, She's the Ice Queen of Konoha" responded Jubei with a scowl on his face

Jubei then shouted "TEAM 7, ROOF 5 MINUTES" and poofed away leaving an embarrassed Kurenai with a wet spot on her cheek

**5 MINUTES LATER**** ON THE ROOF**

"So you all made it on time" said the sensei while pocketing a kunai

"Um yeah sensei" responded the pink haired fan girl

"Okay we will introduce ourselves; I want your names, likes, dislikes, and your dream for the future" he stated

"Um sensei can you go first so we know how to do it?" asked pinky

"Alright, my name is Jubei Himura, my likes are sake, wine, Kurenai-Chan, and training my dislikes are fan girls, loudmouths and people who betray their comrades, and my dream for the future is to be a good sensei to the 3 of you, now go bubblegum"

"My name is Sakura Haruno; my likes are (blushes looking at Sasuke) my dislikes are Naruto-baka, and Ino-buta and my dream is (looks at Sasuke again blushing)" said 'bubblegum'

Naruto then spoke up "I'm Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my sword, ramen, Dante-sensei, and Ojii-san I don't like whoever sealed the information of who I am or the council and my dream is to be the greatest hokage ever and make the village finally respect me and realize I'm not kyuubi-baka"

"And you" the sensei asked pointing at Sasuke who responded "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have few likes and many dislikes as for my dream, no my goal is to restore the Uchiha clan and kill a certain someone"

"Okay everyone we'll meet at training ground 20 tomorrow at 8 for your torture sessio I mean survival exercise" everyone's eye twitched at the torture comment "and no breakfast or you'll puke"

Chap 3 done wow like 2 chapters in one don't expect that again

AN: Naruto will not have killed kyuubi yet and I am going to only go to Sasuke retrieval arc

REVIEW PLZ I NEED POINTERS ON MY WRITING


	4. trial of death

Okay chapter 4

One note Naruto is NOT going to be super he just has a sort of demonic teleportation

Begin the chapter

The next morning at 8 o'clock 

"What took you so long Uchi-baka" asked the sensei looking at Sasuke who was last to arrive

"DON'T INSULT ME" yelled the Uchiha in response before answering "and I was working on an advanced Jutsu" Sakura looked at Sasuke with stars in her eyes

"Shut up Uchi-baka; now your exercise is to get one of these two bells if you fail you…die"

"What do you mean sensei" asked stupid fan girl

"If you fail I will kill you" responded Jubei "now begin" as he disappeared in a smoke plume while Sakura fainted

LATER

"HEY, SENSEI LETS PARTY" yelled Naruto while drawing Rebellion

"Naruto I see Dante wore off on you so what will you do" said Jubei with his hands in his pockets

Naruto then charged with sword in hand and Jubei side stepped the attack, slamming his knee into Naruto's gut "sorry Naruto but I have more important matters for the time being" said the sensei before walking off to find the others _'Naruto I will fight you after I beat the dobe senseless' _he thought

10 minutes later

'_Ah there's sensei I just have to get the bells and give one to Sasuke' _thought Sakura as she noticed sensei as leaves swirled around her and then

"S-Sakura help me" Sasuke whispered missing his left arm, no less than one hundred kunai in him and his left leg looked like it was blown off Sakura screamed and then fainted

5 minutes later with Sasuke

"Sasuke I beat your comrades already" said Jubei

"Comrades humph more like hindrances" Sasuke responded with a smirk getting into his stance

"so that is what you think, now you will see firsthand the ignorance of your foolish clan Uchiha" replied Jubei as he slid his left foot toward Sasuke and placed his right hand on his hilt "now feel the might of the Himura Kenjutsu: Hiten Mitsurugi no Ryu" drawing his pitch black Ninjato out of it's scheathe

"Hn I'm different than those losers anyway" said Sasuke as he readied a kunai

"Yes you are, you're a spoiled asshole who would abandon your comrades, that is treason making you no better than Itachi or Orochimaru. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE SASUKE"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" he said charging

"Sasuke you mean to see everything taken away, your life, your family, your trust, well I know it is better to LIVE than to exist, give up on Itachi, he is no longer your brother, the path of the avenger only destroys you in the end" Jubei retorted before blocking Sasuke's kunai splitting it in half 

Sasuke then jumped back performing seals _'Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu'_ "hn got him, wait no, where is he"

"Sasuke you are too weak" Jubei then appeared behind Sasuke kicking him in the back sending him flying over the water and performed seals "_Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu_" and then four spiraling fang like tornadoes of water struck Sasuke at his joints (elbows and knees) "Sasuke give up you are not even any use to the leaf, you lack our primary strength and you know what you really are weak Sasuke"

"NO I CAN'T BE WEAK I AM AN UCHIHA" he yelled

"Sasuke give up you are the most pathetic excuse for a shinobi I have ever seen"

"NO I MUST KILL ITACHI" 

"Sasuke you fail this exercise" said Jubei 

IN FRONT OF THE MEMORIAL STONE LATER

"Alright now I have decided to let one of you live, you get to decide, Naruto" said the sensei before crossing his arms

"Me" he whispered

"Naruto are you sure that is who should die" asked the sensei drawing his blade

"yes if one of us has to die kill me then" he shouted

"Naruto how could you" asked Sakura 

"I won't sacrifice my comrades for myself"

"no Naruto I should die, I'm useless" she responded

"Well any ideas Sasuke" the sensei said looking at Naruto

"hn we can't be throwing away the lives of potential shinobi, none of us should"

"okay two out of three isn't that bad all three of you pass" 

"huh" asked Naruto 

"this exercise was to see if you would work as a squad, or bicker over which one should be killed" responded Jubei "now before you say a word know that the primary strength of the leaf is the strength of its individual squads, and how well they cooperate"

"um sensei why did you" Sakura started

"I needed to see you in a life or death situation that is the only time when your true colors would shine"

CHAPTER 4 COMPLETE

Next chapter missions and the waves

AN:  
1 poll for Suigetsu about Kurenai's pairing

2 Sasuke bashing will not stop 

3 review and give me ideas, maybe on the battles in wave


End file.
